Wasted Time
by Chaser-Cya
Summary: 6x13 fic. foul language and angst/ dark angst (not sure yet). Kind of rude and out right mean.


Title: Wasted Time  
  
By: Chaser  
  
Rating: R- I guess  
  
Warnings: bad language, angst—I think. – Damn I really need to get to know these terms and what not. Oh yeah unbeated as always. ^_^  
  
Pairings: 6x13, 6xL  
  
Archive: If you want just ask.  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing, don't sue, as you will get exactly what I have… Nothing! You know the rest. {My fingers hurt}  
  
Author's Notes: Umm… none other than I was bored and had entirely too much time on my hands and no sleep. This started out as a songfic to wasted time by skid row but it didn't really work out that way. Since I can't think of a title I'll just name it after the song. (Lazy aren't I?) ~_^  
  
Feed back: Yes please. I NEED IT IT'S A DRUG!  
  
  
  
WASTED TIME  
  
  
  
Do you know I hate you? I hate everything you are everything you've ever been. You never left me; you never let me be. Even after I showed no interest in you. After all these years I still see your face every time I close my eyes. Why won't you just let me be? Why must you still haunt me? Why must you still torture me so? I was never that bad of a person. I never lied to you I never cheated on you. You knew what was going on. I told you from the beginning. Sure I hit you once or twice but was that enough cause for this. I apologized for that several times over. Yet you still won't let me be. Damn you and your morals. Damn you and your faith. I never wanted this and you knew that when began this charade. You agreed to it, you agreed to this fake life. Knowing what it would mean. Knowing what it was truly about. Yet you still believed that I loved you that one day I would grow to love you. You knew the truth but you turned a blind eye. Why must I suffer for your stupidity? Why am I the one suffering? Do you even care? You don't you. You don't care about what happens to me. You don't care about how I fell do you? You knew I didn't love you, you knew. Yet I am the one paying for it. I'm the one sitting here suffering for your ignorance. Are you happy now? Does this make you feel that I'm in here rotting away my life? You are aren't you? Well I hope you know that I never loved you and I still don't love you. I don't even think about what could have been. I hate you. What did you see in us? There was never anything there. There was nothing between us except maybe once a friendship, nothing more. Would you like to know why I suggested the marriage? I needed a cover; I needed someone to pose as my wife so people wouldn't probe into my life. Don't you get it; you were that cover. Besides you were always complaining about not having a child of your own. Oh how you envied my sister and her friends and their children. You complained about having a child out of wedlock. I didn't want kids I don't even like kids but I did you that favor. I provided you with a child of you own and how do you repay me. You screwed me. I hate you and that bastard child of yours. He is not mine, I never wanted him and I want you tell make sure he know that. He is here because of you. You wanted him. You and that child have ruined my life and I hate you both for that. When you die I won't even give you the recognition of dancing on your grave. You're not worth my sweat. You're a poor excuse for a human being. You are so lucky he's {1} not alive. You are so fucking lucky he's not here anymore because he would be kicking your sorry ass all the time for what you've done to me. I wish he was here but you saw to that didn't you. You removed him from my life. I know you did it so don't even try and lie to me anymore. You were jealous of him. Jealous that I loved him and not you. So you killed him didn't you? You're going to hell you that you know that. When you get there be prepared. Why you ask, because we're both gonna be there waiting for you so we can kick you sorry ass. I'm gonna make sure you devil is there to shove his pitchfork right up you ass. No, you'd like that wouldn't you. You sick twisted bitch.  
  
Just so you know I hope that a car hits that bastard kid of yours. I hope my sister is driving too. I'd like to see you try and send her to jail. I can't wait for you to get yours, I really can't. My dick gets hard just thinking about it. Something you could never do. I might not be able to get you from in here but, remember one day someone gonna get you and I'll be there watching with a smile on my face and the biggest hard on you'll never get. I'm waiting of that day with nothing but pure joy.  
  
  
  
Good bye  
  
  
  
Treize and I will be waiting for you in hell.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sealing the envelope he walks over to the standing guard. He hands over the letter to the guard.  
  
" I need this to be mailed out as soon as possible please. It is very important."  
  
Looking at the address on the envelope.  
  
  
  
" Another one? Don't you ever get tired of writing to her? You know she's just gonna call the prison board and them extend your time for harassment. "  
  
  
  
" I know but I really don't care. I'm going to be here for the rest of my life anyway. What's a few more years, I won't live that long anyway." He said as he shrugged his shoulders and turned to walk away.  
  
He walked down the long lonely corridor of the prison that led to his cell. He's been in this hell for 8 year now. She had him put here right after his true kill had been murdered. No matter what they told him he knew he was murdered and his so-called wife had done it. This was not how his life was supposed to be. He was a war hero and solider. There wasn't an army that he couldn't better yet a single woman was his down fall. An act of friendship and kindness ruined his life. He knew in his heart that she killed the one person he loved because he has no love for her. She envied him she hated him. She despised the fact that he loved another. He knew she thought that his death would push them together. The night of the funeral he got drunk. He was unable to deal with the loss and she knew he shouldn't have struck her. She was insensitive and heartless. How could she even think he would sleep wit her that night of all nights? Did she not notice he was grieving? When she spoke those words, her blatant disregard for his feeling he lost control of himself and hit her. That bastard child of hers the one he helped give life too called the police that night and they took him away. He has regretted that night for along time. Pressing charges of abuse of several kinds he ended up in here for what has seemed like an eternity. An eternity that would end tonight cowardly as it sounds he felt like he could no longer live life as a common criminal. Not when the murderer of his beloved was roaming free to do as she pleased. He craved freedom; he longed to join his love. He told himself over and over that this was the only way out for him. He had no friends and no real family. He could not burden his sister with his problems as she had many of her own. He had no one except the memory of him.  
  
These thought rang through his mind as he twisted and tied the bed sheets to the railing outside of his cell. No one thought o stop him as they thought him to be quite insane. He talked to himself claiming to be talking to what he called the ghost of his lost love. No one noticed or cared when he tied the twisted bed sheet around his neck. Determined and certain that he would be reunited with the one he gave his heart to and he would be free. Milliardo 'Zechs' Peacecraft stood atop the railings' edge and made his finally decision.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two figures dressed in the whitest robes sit a top the purest snow cloud.  
  
  
  
" That was a beautiful ceremony. Didn't you think do?" the copper headed angel said.  
  
  
  
" Yes it was even if she did show up and performed like she really cared."  
  
  
  
" Love we are together again. Nothing will ever separate us again. Let your angry and hate go."  
  
  
  
" She's done such harmful things…"  
  
  
  
" I know love however Lucernza will be lonely for the rest of her life and beyond. While we are free from all restraints and are able to love one another again."  
  
  
  
" I know you are right you are always right."  
  
The two angelic figures continued to watch the funeral proceedings. He had finally found peace.  
  
  
  
" Promise me you'll never leave me again."  
  
  
  
" As long as you promise to never get involved with a crazy, psycho, murderous woman again."  
  
" It's a deal then." The blonde angel said as he leaned over to give his love one of the many kisses that they would share throughout eternity.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End  
  
Notes: {1} Treize. 


End file.
